


Защитник Касл-Рока

by midnight__shadow



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Я боюсь того, что грядет. Но я знаю, что у Касл-Рока есть защитник. Даже самой глубокой ночью.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Защитник Касл-Рока

Серебряный колокольчик над дверью зазвенел. Лиланд Гонт нахмурился. Наверное, кто-то из рабочих не запер магазин, прежде чем уйти на обед. Но даже для его «особого» покупателя было слишком рано. До открытия оставалось пять дней. И, пусть некоторые товары уже заняли свои места, Гонт рассчитывал, что ожидания горожан за это время раскалятся добела на августовском солнце. Кем бы ни был любопытный разведчик, он решил, что проучит наглеца. Преподаст ему такой урок, что тот до конца своих жалких и несомненно коротких дней будет с ужасом вспоминать момент, когда он переступил порог «Нужных вещей».

Для отвода глаз нацепив улыбку, Гонт вышел из кабинета.

Сперва на фоне замыленных окон темнел лишь силуэт. В следующий миг незваный гость подошел ближе к прилавку, на котором горел тусклый светильник, и Гонт смог получше его рассмотреть.

Высокий, тощий, лет двадцать пять с лишним. Клетчатая рубашка свободно висит на неровных плечах. «Деревенщина», — чуть не фыркнул про себя Гонт, но мысль оборвалась на полуслове. Остановило его выражение лица визитера. Безобидное. Немного печальное. Что-то ему в нем не нравилось. Что-то ему не нравилось во всем этом человеке.

Скользнув по Гонту безразличным взглядом, первый посетитель «Нужных вещей» сразу направился к застекленной витрине. Руки Гонта сжались в кулаки. Длинные ногти впились в гладкие без линий ладони. Неслыханная дерзость. Из-за этого магазина вторую неделю плавятся телефонные трубки и умы местных сплетников. Полагается же его владельцу хоть толика суеверного благоговения.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Гонт с притворным дружелюбием. — Если это не дело жизни и смерти, а я уверен, что нет, мне придется попросить вас уйти. Как видите, здесь еще немало работы до открытия.

Возвращайся позже, подумал он. Подберем тебе что-нибудь.

Только что? Обычно Гонт знал, за чем приходят его покупатели. В крайнем случае мог прикинуть. Обрывок мысли тут, неосторожный взгляд там — и вот перед ним обнажались самые сокровенные желания. Но здесь ничего такого не было. Его тайны надежно укрылись за неприступной замковой стеной, сереющей в густом тумане.

— Если хотите что-нибудь приобрести, приходите в субботу, — добавил Гонт грубее. — В субботу здесь будет на что посмотреть.

Визитер даже не оторвал взгляда от витрины. И что он там нашел? Если не считать пары безделушек, которые могли сойти за золотые часы и полароидную камеру, полки пока пустовали. Теплый свет вмонтированных в нишу ламп отражался в глазах незнакомца. С радужками разного цвета.

Уж не местный ли это сумасшедший, предположил Гонт. Тогда почему не вышвырнуть его вон? Испепелить на месте? Слишком рискованно. Он предпочитал применять силу, лишь когда сотканная из чужих жизней сеть начинала плести себя сама. Вот только как быть с насекомыми? Мелкими хищными жучками, покалывающими кожу изнутри. Люди придумали им множество названий. Тревога. Беспокойство. Откуда взялись эти мерзкие твари?

— Ты глухой? — спросил Гонт громче. — Я сказал, магазин закрыт для посетителей.

Молодой человек без интереса взглянул в сторону, откуда прилетело оскорбление, и вернулся к своему странному занятию. Его внимание привлекла вешалка. На ней призраком в полутьме застыл длинный плащ с капюшоном. Зеленая ткань мерцала, переливаясь в теплом свете. Очаровательная вещица. Замечательно смотрелась на безумце, который в незапамятные времена разъезжал на больном коне и нес за собой разорение и смерть. По крайней мере, так говорили. И Гонт для разнообразия даже верил.

До сих пор не сказавший ни слова посетитель дотронулся до мягкой поверхности плаща. Склонив голову набок, он бережно расправил складки.

— Сколько это стоит? — вдруг спросил он очень тихим голосом, будто до этого хранил молчание много лет.

Впервые он взглянул прямо на продавца. Настойчиво. Так смотрит змея на кролика, которого собирается проглотить.

Гонт колебался. Едкие слова, словно языки пламени, танцевали на кончике языка, но ему никак не удавалось пустить их в вольный пляс. Догадка, что царапалась наружу с того самого момента, как он услышал звон колокольчика, наконец пробилась на свет. Причина тревоги ясна, как день. И очень проста. Его первый покупатель в Касл-Роке не человек. Вернее не совсем человек. Может, когда-то и был им, но время, которое помнило иные дни, давно растворилось во тьме между мирами. И пусть он надел маску обманщика, под ней скрывались не дешевые фокусы уличного мага. Гонт не был уверен, что готов увидеть трюки в его рукаве.

— Цену называет покупатель, — нехотя пробормотал он.

Молодой человек отвернулся от плаща и сделал несколько неторопливых шагов к прилавку. Гонт с трудом подавил желание отступить обратно в кабинет. Перед глазами сверкнуло изображение двух дверей. На одной сияла надпись «бей», на другой — «беги».

— Разве мистеру Гонту не лучше знать? — спросил незнакомец так же тихо.

Вдруг внутри Гонта все загорелось. Гнев вспыхнул, словно пожар от единственной искры в заброшенном пыльном доме. Разве что дым не повалил из ушей. Это он, Лиланд Гонт, должен вызывать страх у людей. Это он присвоил себе эксклюзивное право наводить ужас на Касл-Рок. Да кто этот человек такой, чтобы использовать его методы? Против него же!

А, впрочем, плевать. Хоть сам Дьявол, пусть и катится обратно к чертям. Больше никакого «беги». Теперь в голове Гонта полыхал рекламный щит, призывающий к действию. Разорви его надвое, сожги в адском огне, спляши карманьолу на его тлеющих костях. Зверя бей! Глотку режь!

Он опустил руки под прилавок, притворившись, что хочет поправить манжеты. Вместо этого одна когтистая лапа принялась шарить в тайнике, где Гонт держал кое-что на непредвиденный случай.

— Я полагаю, у нас с вами не получится с коммерцией, — процедил Гонт, бесшумно вынимая пистолет. — Это мой магазин. И я веду дела честно, на что имею полное право.

Еще до того, как молодой человек успел ответить, в тесном помещении прозвучал выстрел. Один, другой, третий. Незваный гость не сдвинулся с места. Даже не моргнул. На белой футболке под распахнутой клетчатой рубашкой не осталось и следа. Выпущенные пули исчезли во вспышке щепок, пробив дверь. Одна зацепила его рукав. Гонт промахнулся трижды.

Он положил оружие на прилавок, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то войдет (никто, никто, пока _он_ здесь). В ушах звенело. Двигался Гонт теперь так же вымученно, как этот человек произносил слова. Пальцы отказывались повиноваться, все еще во власти тех насекомых, что щекотали кожу изнутри. Он боялся.

Боялся. Признание простейшего факта отдавалось тянущей болью в том, что люди называли душой. Черной, древней и безразличной ко всему на свете, кроме самой себя, но все же душой. И она, как и другие, переживала за свою маленькую никчемную жизнь.

— Вы правы, — сказал незнакомец спокойно, будто в него и не стреляли. — Это ваш магазин. Но это мой город.

Кривые желтые зубы Гонта заскрежетали, настолько сильно он сцепил челюсти. Кое-что он разделял с владельцами обычных магазинов, торгующих не дымкой иллюзий, а, скажем, цветами. Ненависть к самопровозглашенному начальству.

— И с каких пор? — поинтересовался он.

Но собеседник молчал. Решил вымотать противника очередной паузой. Впился в него своим наполовину пугающим, наполовину невинным взглядом. Когти Гонта проткнули кожу на гладких ладонях.

Затем вместо того, чтобы ответить (или это и был ответ), молодой человек шагнул назад сквозь тени. На свет он вышел у длинного зеленого плаща и бережно снял его с вешалки. Держался он так, будто движения причиняли ему боль в этой странно перекошенной спине. Но Гонт больше не позволял лицедею обмануть себя. Может, его скорбное лицо и заставит кого-то другого поверить, но только не владельца «Нужных вещей».

— Цену называет покупатель, так? — переспросил безымянный визитер.

— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что вам нечего предложить мне взамен, — ответил Гонт.

Медленно, словно неотвратимая смерть, которая идет к столетнему старику, незнакомец вернулся к прилавку.

— Есть кое-что, — сказал он. — Я заберу этот плащ. А взамен позволю вам собрать свои пустышки и уехать из Касл-Рока. Так будет честно?

Он повесил плащ на руку. Гонт не рекомендовал бы никому и близко подходить к этой накидке. Сумасшедший, что носил ее раньше, сгубил тысячи жизней. После него по городам разъезжали телеги, переполненные трупами. Пламя погребальных костров за ним поднималось до небес, если, конечно, еще находились люди, способные их разжечь. Кто знает, какие миазмы задержались на этой ткани, пока он путешествовал по другим мирам и все больше сходил с ума.

Но что-то (пустышки) подсказывало Гонту, что этому человеку мантия не причинит ни малейшего вреда. Наоборот. Станет талисманом на удачу.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Гонт, стараясь сохранить самообладание. — У меня есть определенные планы, от которых я не хотел бы отказываться.

Но незнакомец не собирался выпускать плащ из рук. Гонт знал, что примет условия сделки. Слишком много сил он потратил на подготовку к открытию нового магазина. Слишком давно не торговал, чтобы теперь вступать в конфронтацию с этим сукиным сыном. Что значит одна мелкая неудача? Он уедет из Касл-Рока, поджав хвост. И к его ногам падут тысячи таких же городов, где никто не помешает ему сравнять их с землей.

Вот он, мир свободной торговли! Не правда ли чудо? Дайте мне минуту, и эта микроволновка покорит ваше сердце. Дайте мне час, и она разрушит вашу жизнь. Пара жалких деревень в Огайо или Луизиане превратятся в прах, и Гонт вновь засияет, словно звезда на небосклоне. Холодная, опасная и очень, очень злая.

— Я знал, что вы согласитесь, — сказал незнакомец, игнорируя последнюю реплику, и протянул ему руку.

Гонт не хотел ее пожимать. Но тощий ублюдок сверлил его безразличным взглядом, в котором (о, Гонт теперь прекрасно это видел) плескался чистый хаос. Не хватило ему отнять у него бизнес и оставить ни с чем. Теперь он собирался поглумиться над побежденным соперником.

«Посмотрим, что ты такое, — подумал Гонт, вскипая от ярости. — Однажды ты еще пожалеешь, что связался со мной».

И ответил на рукопожатие.


End file.
